A World Untouchable
by MissMandS
Summary: Sigrid views what she is as a curse, something that robs her of her humanity and steals everything from her. The only enjoyable thing is being the daughter of Bard and having toys at her disposal. Then she meets a pair of brothers, determined to become a permanent fixture and that what she is does not dominate nor determine who she is. Modern day, werewolf au.


If she's being completely honest, Sigrid has never particularly enjoyed these little excursions where she goes to some land unknown and smiles and nods and plays nice with people she does not know while surrounded by body guards. The only really, truly enjoyable things that come with it are the…Treats, she calls them. Special packages that come along with the trip, given to her for agreeing to come. She indulges in one right now.

The headboard smacks the wall repeatedly, threatening to split down the middle with each creak and groan and whine of the mattress. Above her Tauriel is flushed, sweat beading on her forehead as she continues her thrusting. Sigrid's fingers are gripping the headboard tightly, legs shaking as they threaten to turn completely into jelly. She is approaching her third one but Tauriel is still stuck between her first and none. Digging her heel into Tauriel's back she sighs.

"Harder." Tauriel huffs then swallows, the hollow of her throat exposed as she gives a particularly rough thrust that pushes Sigrid up the bed and her head falls back, red hair covering the freckles and pale skin. Still it is not enough for Sigrid who grabs her hips and watches with delight as Tauriel's hips give a small quake.

"You don't know how to pleasure a woman do you? Sad, I heard you were one of the best. Get off me. Finish yourself off, hands and knees on the floor." Tauriel pulls out of her, hands reaching for the buckles of the strap on as she moves towards the floor. Sigrid puts one of her bare feet on Tauriel's butt and gives a shove, peering over the bed at her. "Leave it on, I like watching you struggle." Sigrid watches for a moment as Tauriel scrambles onto the floor, hand trying to maneuver its way beneath the buckles and straps, frustration taking form in a pinched facial expression.

"Is it true what they say?" Tauriel asks as Sigrid settles at a vanity, flipping the mirror so that it faces her. Sigrid does not answer immediately, grabbing a brush and running it through her mussed hair she shrugs. Tauriel hesitates and then continues, eyes looking at the floor. "That your father, Bard is one of the most powerful werewolves alive? I have heard that he has passed on the traits to you and your siblings." Sigrid's brush slows down in its administrations to a crawl and she stares at Tauriel in the mirror until the redhead is frozen.

"Dogs are evil, disgusting creatures. Never speak of them to me like they are some sort of hero to be worshipped. You should be scared. On full moons my bones break, wrench themselves from their sockets. My body bends itself over, in half. I lose control of my body, it takes over for me. I lose my humanity. Don't you dare speak of us like you have some sort of understanding?" Tauriel looks away from her, eyes flickering towards the ceiling and then down at her now shaking hand which struggles to support her.

"I had my first transformation last month and when I heard your father would be coming here to Mirkwood, I became so excited. I hoped that he could help me find some understanding of my attack."

"I tried to find an understanding in my attack once. All I found was that I had a handful of toys available at my disposal, all sorts of creatures I could play with and who pretended they understood. Playing the game is easy enough Tauriel, fake your way through it. But finding an understanding in this…Curse, this thing. It only leads you to sorrow." Sigrid gives her hair a final stroke and then stands, moving towards the closet. Tauriel has stopped completely, hand unmoving beneath the buckles.

"Does it scare you? Knowing that the windows are open and while you smell the scent of trees and water, you can hear the roar of cars and even some talking. But all you can focus on is my scent and how our scents are mixed together on that strap on. You want to jump my bones and do whatever you can to reach that delicious toe curling exchange between you and your body. All because it's nearing the full moon." Sigrid steps into a dress, hand reaching behind her and pulling the zipper up as far as she can.

"Yes, yes it scares me." Tauriel's voice is more of a hiss than a whisper.

"Good because that is what you should feel. It will eventually turn into the normal practice, I promise. My only words of warning are be careful; some of us have a tendency to rip out throats on a full moon if we feel up to it. Blood lust does not go away. You do it once and you become hooked, the next sensation needing to be bigger than the last until you're riding a roller coaster of adrenaline that goes all the time. No stops, no slowdowns. I'm not one to be crossed; I'm a throat ripper after all." Sigrid gives her a grin, silently delighting in the way that she looks away.

"Come zip me up would you? Be sure to take that thing off should you choose to make that exchange. And remember: hands and knees, on the floor. I have a meeting with a ghost." Tauriel's hands fumble with the buckles but she takes it off and shuffles across the floor, zipping her dress up the rest of the way. Sigrid smiles, running her knuckles along one of Tauriel's prominent cheek bones.

"A little more advice to a first timer; Bain and I have first pick every time of whom we will take back to our beds. Don't take it personally if you're not picked by us, we simply like a variety of flavors. And yours has become a little bland." With a final stroke Sigrid turns and walks out. She is late for her meeting.

* * *

This is going to be a lot of porn with feelings. And a little plot sprinkled in here and there. The main pairing in this story is Fili/Kili/Sigrid and there will be no Kiliel.

Did not mean to write her this way...But...I like it. Personally...

And there may be a foursome between her, Fili, Kili and Thorin...Or Frerin...


End file.
